Non, pas pour une nuit
by duneline
Summary: Speirs est un soldat à la bravoure légendaire et Winters, un capitaine très proche de sa compagnie...Slash/Yaoi.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephen Ambrose, de Tom et de Steven Spielberg et ne m'appartiennent pas.

Je ne prétends pas connaître la vie des personnes réelles, citées dans la série, et toutes les situations sont fictives.

Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fiction.

Synopsis de « Band of Brothers »:

La série relate les journées d'entrainement et de combat de la Easy company, des parachutistes, en France lors de la deuxième guerre mondiale.

« Non pas pour une nuit » :

Le village Foy, situé dans les Ardennes enneigées, était enfin repris aux Allemands. Il était en ruine et il porterait les cicatrices de la bataille acharnée entre les deux camps, des années durant.

Mais plus graves étaient les séquelles psychologiques et les traumatismes qui hanteraient les soldats survivants.

Epuisés, les visages las et barbouillés de sang et de suif, les hommes de la Easy Company écoutaient, avec respect et silence, la chorale des sœurs du couvent.

Buvant, fumant et échangeant des sourires complices. Soulagés d'être en vie, heureux d'être au chaud et d'avoir un toit pour dormir.

Speirs, promu lieutenant de ces parachutistes, remplaçant au pied levé Dike, acheva sa mission d'observation de ses hommes et se rendit au QG.

Sortant du couvent, il vit une ombre se détacher d'une bâtisse et marcher à sa rencontre : C'était le capitaine Richard Winter, sa haute et mince silhouette emmitouflée dans un manteau de laine. Privilège des officiers.

« -Comment vont-ils, lieutenant ? S'enquit Winter, sincèrement préoccupé par le mental de ses hommes. Les pertes ont été nombreuses, je sais et … »

Speirs le coupa, sans aménité, sachant que le capitaine aurait tout donné pour être en première ligne avec ses soldats :

« -Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas les voir, mon capitaine ? Je vous remplace mais je sais qu'ils n'auront jamais qu'un supérieur : Vous, mon capitaine. »

Nullement dérangé par l'attitude, audacieuse et à la limite de l'insolence, de son subordonné, Winter n'eut qu'un sourire admiratif et d'estime pour ce lieutenant dont les exploits étaient une légende.

Puis il se considérait débiteur envers lui pour avoir su dégager sa compagnie de la souricière où le défunt lieutenant Dike l'avait menée.

« -Vous ne souriez pas souvent, mon capitaine. Constata Speirs, d'un ton badin. Mais cela vous va bien. »

La remarque, au lieu d'offusquer le jeune capitaine, atteignit son objectif : Une jolie rougeur colora ses pommettes pâles et embellit les traits fins et charmants de Winter.

Ses yeux verts, pétillants de plaisir, se détachèrent de son teint délicat de rouquin et furent comme une petite lumière, chaleureuse et avenante, où le soldat Speirs désira s'y plonger.

Intimidé et confus devant le désir manifeste de son lieutenant, Winter baissa la tête, joua, nerveusement, avec les boutons de son manteau et ne recula pas quand une main, fraiche et douce, se posa sur sa joue.

….

Une sensation délicieuse se propagea tout le long du corps de Winter qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un peu perdu et ne sachant pas comment pas réagir aux avances de Speirs.

La peur d'instaurer une trop grande familiarité avec son subordonné et de perdre toute crédibilité et autorité auprès de celui-ci le faisaient hésiter.

Speirs prit les choses en main. Avec douceur et sans brusquer, il se colla contre Winter et le poussant dans un renfoncement d'un mur, il l'embrassa.

Sa langue, chaude et fougueuse, se traça un chemin entre les lèvres du capitaine et caressa celle du jeune rouquin, s'enroulant autour d'elle, la capturant et la guidant.

D'abord passif, Winter se départit de sa réserve pour donner une réponse torride qui fit gémir son amant, dévorant ses lèvres, taquinant la peau lisse de son cou et de ses épaules.

Voracement et passionnément. Voulant s'étourdir et s'oublier dans cette étreinte.

Le monde n'existait plus, l'Europe et la folie des hommes oblitérées. Pour une nuit.

Le jeune capitaine se cambra, lascivement et ses yeux, levés vers le ciel, se fixèrent sur les étoiles.

Des frissons de plaisir parcoururent son corps pendant que Speirs promenait ses lèvres et sa langue sur son torse offert et dénudé, descendant de plus en plus bas.

Un cri s'échappa de la bouche de Winter, vite étouffé par un baiser exigeant.

« -Si on nous voyait ? » Parvint à haleter le jeune capitaine, à l'oreille de Speirs et se pâmant sous les exquis massages de son subordonné.

Speirs, concentré, accéléra la cadence et imprima un rythme soutenu sur la virilité de son capitaine et marmonna, dans un souffle :

« -Ils sont trop occupés à reluquer les religieuses ! Pas de soucis de ce côté-là ! »

Débouclant la ceinture, il tira, d'un coup sec, sur le treillis et le caleçon et prépara son amant à être sien. Arrachant des gémissements et des petits cris de Winter qui défaillait.

Lentement, Speirs pénétra dans l'intimité de son capitaine et entama de profonds et langoureux vas et viens.

Winter, rejetant la tête en arrière, bougea, en harmonie, avec son lieutenant et s'agrippant à ses épaules, l'amena plus près de lui.

Désirant se fondre et ne plus faire qu'un avec Speirs.

Ce dernier contemplait le visage rougi et les yeux clos de Winter, se délectant de ses cris et de son air alangui et se sentant dériver vers le stade ultime.

Winter fut le premier à jouir, secoué de spasmes et rapidement rejoint par son lieutenant.

…..

Rhabillés, les deux amants s'adossèrent au mur et un silence, empreint de paix et de volupté, s'établit entre les deux soldats.

Blotti dans les bras de Speirs, Winter profitait de ce moment de répit, rare et unique, dans leur quotidien de batailles et s'abandonna au sentiment de sécurité éprouvée, en compagnie de son lieutenant.

« -Maintenant ? » Fit-il, en cherchant le regard du jeune brun.

Celui-ci, fourrageant dans les cheveux roux de son capitaine, s'amusait à les décoiffer. Surpris par la question, il stoppa son geste et murmura :

« -Après, tu veux dire ? Je pensais que tu t'étais donné à moi par gratitude. D'ailleurs, c'est le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as pas repoussé car tu te sens redevable envers moi. J'ai sauvé la vie de tes hommes. »

L'embarras du capitaine parlait pour lui. Speirs ne s'en formalisa pas :

« -N'ai pas de regret. Nous avons passé un bon moment ensemble. Le lendemain, nous redeviendrons capitaine et lieutenant. »

Winter se releva, aida son lieutenant à se mettre debout et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres.

« -Si je t'avoue que je veux plus d'une nuit, avec toi ? Supposa-t-il, en rivant ses yeux verts dans ceux noirs de son subordonné. Une relation avec tout que cela sous-entend : Sorties ensemble, cadeaux et déclaration ? Me les donnerais-tu ?»

Speirs médita ces paroles, des minutes entières et un lent et doux sourire se fit sur son visage, dispersant l'appréhension et l'anxiété du jeune capitaine.

« -Oui, je te les donnerai. » Accepta le jeune brun, avec un naturel désarmant.

Fin.

Reviews ?


End file.
